Ta navigatrice pour toujours
by Hoolia-chan
Summary: Nami a fuit l'équipage il y a plusieurs années, et de son côté, Luffy est devenu le roi des pirates. Pour épargner la vie de ses compagnons, il a dut se résigner à se rendre. Alors qu'il est sur le point de se faire exécuter dans la petite ville de Logue Town, Nami est parmi le public, pour le revoir une dernière fois... OS LuNa


Tout appartient à Oda, sauf l'histoire qui est de moi.

...

Ta navigatrice, pour toujours

Je me faufile tant bien que mal dans la foule, pressé de te revoir, toi, l'homme ayant changé ma vie...

Il y a plusieurs années déjà que je vous ai quittés. J'ai longtemps pleuré, je l'ai regretté du plus profond de mon âme, mais au moins, tu as pu réaliser ton rêve, tu es devenu le nouveau roi des pirates. Tu dois sûrement m'en vouloir énormément de t'avoir abandonné, après tout le mal que tu t'étais donné pour moi. Aujourd'hui tu dois me détester, car j'ai fait comme si je t'avais oublié, je n'ai jamais répondu à ces lettres si nombreuses que tu m'a envoyé pour tenter de me retrouver. Mais même si je n'ai plus donné signe de vie, j'ai reçu chacun de tes courriers, et à chaque fois je pleurais, c'était tellement dur de vivre sans toi. Vous tous, les amis, vous me manquez tellement. Durant toutes ces années, passées loin de vous, loin de nos rêves, je n'ai jamais cessé songer à vous, à toi. Je peux rester une minute sans respirer, une heure sans bouger, un jour sans manger, une semaine sans dormir, un mois sans parler, mais rester plus d'une seconde sans penser à toi m'est juste impossible. Depuis ce jour je ne fais que penser à toi. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle n'aie jamais existé, car c'est bien à cause d'elle que j'ai du partir, cette impératrice pirate. Elle m'a menacée de me changer en pierre, moi et ma famille, pour ensuite nous envoyer au fond des océans si je tentais quoi que ce soit pour me rapprocher de toi. Je savais que tu tenait à elle, et puis si j'avais tenté quoi que ce soit pour te mettre au courant, son plan aurais été mis en marche. Alors je t'ai quitté en silence, je ne pourrais jamais oublier le son de tes ronflements, perturbant le calme du navire, en cette fraiche soirée d'automne, alors que le vent extérieur me fouettait le visage sur le pont. J'ai mis pied à terre, volé un bateau et mis les voiles, « À jamais » avais-je dis, en jetant un dernier regard larmoyant au Thousand Sunny, ce magnifique navire que tu as gardé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'aurais du te laisser un petit mot, juste pour te dire merci, merci de m'avoir sauvée, merci d'avoir libéré mon village, merci de m'avoir fait confiance, d'avoir cru en moi. Alors que je m'éloignais de plus en plus de l'île, je commençait à regretter mon acte. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu rester, sinon, Boa Hancock m'aurait tout prit. Certes, je n'étais pas forcée à partir, mais je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de rester, et de te voir toi, avec elle. Car je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. J'ai tout fait pour effacer se sentiment meurtrier, mais c'est comme s'il avait été gravé à jamais dans mon cœur.

Puis vint le jour où en lisant le journal, j'ai appris que tu l'avais épousée, cette traitresse. Je me suis sentie mal, si mal. Elle avait réussi, réussi à t'avoir, avec bien des coups bas, mais elle au moins, elle y était parvenue. J'avais toujours gardé espoir, je me suis toujours dite, qu'un jour, je te reverrais, et pourrais te dire les raisons de ma fuite. Pourrais t'expliquer que je m'en suis voulue énormément. Pourrais m'excuser de t'avoir abandonné. Pourtant, tu avais fini par l'épouser, cette Hancock, et moi, ça m'a détruite, ou du moins, ça a fini de m'anéantir. Tous mes espoirs se sont envolés, au moment où j'ai lu ces quelques ligne sur le papier. Mais c'était écrit noir sur blanc, Monkey. avait épousé Boa Hancock. Je me demande comment l'on prit les autres. Sanji devait être dévasté à l'idée que cette femme, réputée comme la plus belle au monde aie pu te choisir toi. Mais il ne sait pas que ce n'est pas la seule à être tombée sous ton charme, j'y ai succombé moi aussi, et ce depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

Puis enfin, tu à réalisé ce magnifique rêve, que la plus grande partie des gens trouvait ridicule. Tu est devenu un roi, le roi de pirates. Tous les journaux en parlaient. Le successeur de Gold Roger, toi, mon ancien capitaine.

Alors j'ai découpé la photo de toi affichée dans le journal, et elle a rejoint les autres. Dans un boîte sous mon lit, j'avais pris l'habitude de rassembler toutes les images te représentant. Chaque jour, je les regardais, une façon pour moi de ne jamais oublier les trait de ton visage, si loin de moi. Luffy, si tu savais commet tu m'a manqué durant toutes ces années !

Mais comme on dit, une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, j'ai appris que Zoro avait vaincu Œil de Faucon, il était à présent le meilleur sabreur au monde. Apparemment, les rumeur disent qu'Usopp a revu son père, et que Sanji ait trouvé All Blue, je suis ravie pour eux. Chopper à d'après mes sources surpassé Trafalgar Law pour ce qui est du domaine de la médecine. Tout le monde parle du Siècle Oublié et de Nico Robin, je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle ait enfin pu découvrir cette fameuse vérité qu'elle convoitait tant. Un autre qui doit être aux anges, c'est Franky, son bateau a réalisé le tour du monde et appartient au roi des pirates. Et j'imagine que Brook a enfin pu revoir Laboon. Vous avez tous réalisé vos rêves, sauf moi. Si je serais restée, à tous les coups ma carte du monde serait tracée, et des rumeur courraient à mon sujet. Mais le destin en à voulu autrement.

Mais le bonheur n'est pas éternel... Elle t'a trahi, car au fond, elle n'est que ça, un traîtresse. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle t'avait menacé, de la même façon que moi, tout tes amis, tes proches et leurs descendants seraient tués si tu te révoltait. Tu aurais surement pu la vaincre aisément, mais j'imagine que le fait que cette femme que tu as aimé te trahisse ainsi t'as gravement blessé au plus profond de ton cœur. Au début, je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu te faire ça. Elle était atteinte de la maladie de l'amour. À mon avis, Chopper a réussi à trouver un remède à ce virus, et elle s'en est emparée. Car depuis le départ, elle avait tout prévu la garce. De mèche avec la Marine, elle a profité de sa beauté pour t'avoir, mais ça n'a pas marché au départ. Tu était le seul homme résistant à son charme, mais par malheur, elle est tombée sous le tien. Puis tu as fini par l'accepter, et un de tes meilleurs amis à trouvé un remède à cette maladie dont elle soufrait, grâce à ça, elle s'est rendue compte que tu n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, et là rien de plus facile que de te livrer au Gouvernement. Ce même Gouvernement Mondial, dont Usopp a brulé le drapeau sous ton ordre il y a des années.

Lorsqu'ils ont annoncé ta capture, je n'arrivait pas a y croire. Toi, le plus grand pirate que le monde n'aie jamais connu allait être exécuté à Logue Town, comme le légendaire Gol. . Au moment même où j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai repris la mer. Je devais te revoir une dernière fois. Il était hors de question que tu partes avec un aussi mauvais souvenir de moi, je ne savais pas encore comment, mais il le fallait coûte que coûte.

Devant moi, un énorme attroupement de la population, tous voulant assister à ton exécution. Je réussis à passer entre ces habitants de tous âges. Seulement un marine me sépare du long tapis rouge traversant la place où tu passeras dans quelques instants.

Un carrosse, s'est arrêté non loin du chemin menant vers la mort, vers cet échafaud où déjà tu avais failli mourir au tout début de notre voyage.

Un homme descend, je le reconnais, c'est celui qui nous a poursuivi tout au long de notre périple, le vice-amiral Smoker, derrière lui, je vois un homme plus jeune descendre, c'est toi. Une troisième personne te suis, ses cheveux son roses, c'est le tout nouvel Amiral, Kobby, un ami, tu disais. Chacun d'eux te tient par un bras, et vous avancer fièrement sous les applaudissement du publique. Mais un seul d'entre vous semble bouillant de rage, mais ce n'est pas toi, c'est l'Amiral. Il semble sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Tu étais son ami, et il est en ce moment même en train de te conduire vers la mort. À ses côtés, je te vois lui murmurer quelque chose, surement qu'il restera toujours ton ami.

Vous continuer à avancez vers l'échafaud, je ne suis qu'à un simple mètre de toi, mais tu ne me vois pas, ton regard est fixé sur un point invisible droit devant toi.

Malgré le fait que tu sois un roi, tu es diffèrent du précédent. Aucune cape sur tes épaules, juste ton éternelle veste rouge et ton bermuda bleu marine. Pas de couvre-chef de corsaire sur ta tête, mais seulement un simple chapeau de paille repose sur tes cheveux noirs de jais. Ce chapeau, grâce à qui tout a commencé, et à qui tu dois ton surnom.

Enfin je te revois, après tout ce temps, mais tu commence à t'éloigner. Je dois réagir, si je suis venue ici, ce n'est pas pour assister à ta mort, mais pour te montrer que je suis toujours là. Alors je cris, je hurle ton nom, mais les voix de la foule t'empêchent de m'entendre.

Et puis, au bout d'un moment, un bruit te tire de tes pensées. Tu lèves la tête en sa direction, et tu me vois enfin. Un marine me retient tant bien que mal, alors que j'essaye de me libérer pour pouvoir te rejoindre. Non, ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues, et dans un dernier élan d'espoir, je parviens à me saisir d'une partie de ma baguette climatique. Je l'enfonce dans le ventre de l'homme me retenant, et libère une décharge. Il pousse un cri de douleur et relâche sa prise. Alors, sans réfléchir, je m'élance vers toi « Luffy ! » je crie en pleurant. Ton visage perd son air nostalgique, et tu te précipite à ton tour vers moi. Tes persécuteur t'ont lâché, surpris qu'une jeune femme telle que moi débarque au milieu du chemin.

« Na...Nami ? Qu'es-ce-que tu fais là ? » Me demande-tu d'un air inquiet.

« Luffy ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi de t'avoir abandonné sans explication ! Pardonne-moi de n'avoir jamais répondu à tes lettres ! Pardonne-moi d'avoir tout fait pour t'oublier ! » Je m'excuse en larmes.

« Nami... Calmes-toi, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. »

Ces simple mots apaisèrent mon cœur. Tu ne m'en voulais pas, après tout ce que je t'avait fait...

Alors que suis blottie contre ton torse, je vois un grande forme traverser le ciel, une sorte de longue corde s'empare de nous en un instant. Smoker, réalisant la situation élance ses bras fumigène, mais, cette corde, nous soulève dans les air et nous tire dans les cieux juste à temps pour éviter l'attaque du Vice-amiral.

Je n'entends plus les voix incessantes de la foule, seulement quelques murmures familiers, mais pourtant si lointains... J'essaye alors d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Nami ! » prononce cette voix qui m'avais tellement manqué.

Luffy me prend dans ses bras et me sert contre lui. De peur que ce ne soit qu'un autre de mes multiples rêves dont il est le centre, je l'enlace à mon tour.

Après un moment que j'aurais préféré interminable, je sens qu'il me libère, et enfin je les vois. Ils sont tous là, du sabreur au musicien, tous en cercle autour de nous. Je bafouille alors quelques mots :

« Les amis je... »

Mais Luffy me coupe la parole.

« Merci de nous avoir sauvés »

« C'est surtout Usopp que tu devrais remercier. C'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu vous attraper si facilement, » explique Robin.

« À la la... Que feriez-vous sans moi ? » Se vante Usopp, en bombant le torse.

« Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser crever capitaine ? » Ironise Zorro, en ignorant complètement la remarque du tireur d'élite.

« Cette possibilité me glace le sang, même si je n'en ai pas vu que je suis un squelette ! Yohoho ! »

« Luffyyyyyy ! J'ai eu si peur ! » crie Chopper en pleurant de joie.

« Et puis, cette petite mésaventure nous a permit de retrouver la gamine » ajoute Franky.

« Namiiii cheriiiiiiiiiee ! Tu m'as tellement manqué »

Alors cette corde qui nous a en quelques sorte sauvé le vie, c'était les bras de Robin.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. Il faut dire que tout cela m'avait manqué. La voracité de Luffy, les bagarres de Zoro et Sanji, les incroyables mensonges d'Usopp, la naïveté de Chopper, les sourire en coin de Robin, les poses ridicules de Franky, les blagues foireuses de Brook ; je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse depuis si longtemps...

Je suis sur le pont, face à la mer infinie qui m'avait elle aussi tellement manqué. J'aperçois une ombre se glisser derrière moi. Un souffle chaud me parcoure le cou, je me retourne. Luffy est là, en face de moi, souriant. Mais soudain, un fait terrible traverse mon esprit. Et Boa ? Maintenant que Luffy a fuit elle risque de s'en prendre à ses proches, et puis si je retourne dans son équipage, elle va aussi s'en prendre aux miens...

« Luffy... Comment on va faire ? Hancock elle... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Chopper m'a dit qu'on avait plus de souci à se faire, elle ne nous embêtera plus », me rassure-t-il.

« Luffy, pardonne-moi... pour ça... » dis-je en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise.

« Mais Nami, je t'ai dis que je ne t'en veux... » commence-t-il, avant que je ne m'empare de ses lèvres. Maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé, et que Hancock ne pourrait plus nous causer de problèmes, il n'était même pas envisageable que je laisse passer cette chance, car j'en suis sûre, Luffy est l'amour de ma vie.

_Pendant ce temps, sur un île, bien loin de là, une certaine ancienne reine des pirates se lamentait sur son sort._

_Comment-ai-je pu lui faire ça ? Enfin j'avais réalisé mon rêve, j'étais devenue sa femme, mais à cause de ce remède contre ma maladie, je l'ai froidemement trahi. Mais ce remède n'a qu'une durée limitée et me revoilà folle amoureuse de Luffy... Et cette navigatrice ! Elle est retournée avec lui la peste !_

Une douleur atroce se fit sentir dans mon ventre, et un terrible mal de tête surgit. _Il me déteste..._J'ai lu quelque part que lorsque la personne que l'on aime, quand on atteint de cette maladie, nous déteste du plus profond de son âme, c'est souvent fatal. Alors c'est terminé. Je vais quitter ce monde injuste, où l'homme que j'aime de toute mon âme me déteste de toute la sienne... Adieu, monde cruel...

« Nami, je veux que tu redeviennes ma navigatrice. » me murmure Luffy à l'oreille.

Sans hésiter un seul instant, je lui répond :

« Ta navigatrice, pour toujours. »

...

N'hésitez pas à laissez un review, j'en ai encore jamais eu.

À bientôt,

Hoolia


End file.
